The Worst Days
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: It was a simple armed bank robbery. Normally it would be no big deal. But it happened on one of the worst days. And today, it caused him to have a panic attack. (One-Shot) (Part One In The "Father Fury" One-Shot series. You do not have to read the other ones to understand this one though!)


**Heeeey guys. So uh yeah. This is unexpected and was not planned. I was sitting on my bed doing my French lessons (I'm homeschooled and most of my classes are online) and randomly I got this idea. So I went to my OneNote's where I write down any ideas/prompts/rough drafts for stories I have. And normally I type the idea, and then do like a sentance or two that I want to include in it sorta like a prompt. And the "prompt" that I wrote ended up being like 943 words...so yeah. Then I decided to just finish typing it and now there's this 1600 word story that cam out of No where. Soooooooooooo yeah. Unexpected. And that is what "accidentally writing a story" is. lol Anyway this is just a one shot. I hope ya'll enjoy! =)  
**

 **Note: This is the first One Shot in my "Father Fury" series. (go to my profile to learn more) (I have posted the third one-shot for this series and the first one but I haven't posted the second one yet. There do not need to be read in any spesific order, and if you read them out of order, or don't read the other ones you'll still understand this one perfectly fine, and you can just read them all as individual one shots)  
**

 **#FatherFury**

* * *

It was that day. One of the worst days. Today was the anniversary of when Uncle Ben was murdered, and he died in Peter's arms. Died at the hand of the man that Peter could've stopped. The day that a good man was ripped away from the world. From his wife. From his son.

But he was with Shield now. He couldn't just hole himself up in his room and hide from the word. The city still needed Spider-Man.

Fury knew about it. Of course he did. He knew what today was. He briefly mentioned it to the team as well just so they were aware.

It wasn't even that big a deal. A Simple armed bank robbery. They were just wrapping things up when one of the armed robberies shot one of the civilians that had yet to evacuate. It only grazed them. But it didn't matter. The only thing he could think of was the horrible sound of that gunshot.

 _ **...**_

 _ **BANG!**_

Peter froze, his fist drawn back to punch one of the robbers. His grip faltered, and the guy fell from his grasp. His whole body went numb, as the sound of a gunshot replayed it self over and over in his mind. All he could see was Uncle Ben lying on the cold hard ground, Peter desperately trying to stop the bleeding, the horror filled moment when he could no longer feel a heart beat, when he could no longer hear him breathing. The horrible moment when he died.

Peter unknowingly dropped to his knees, his arms laying limply at his sides, He couldn't hear the fighting going on in the background, he couldn't hear his teammates shouting at him, demanding to know what was wrong. All he could see was the civilian that was shot, lying on the ground, he didn't even register the fact that they were still alive, or that it only, grazed them. All he could think about was his Uncle lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest.

His team ran over to him, surrounding him, trying to find out what happened, asking if he was hurt. "Spidey? Spider-Man can you hear us my friend?" Danny asked.

Peter didn't acknowledge him, making the monk frown. Ava grabbed Peter's hand squeezing it slightly. "Spidey? Spidey what's wrong?"

He didn't know how long he was there on the ground, his Uncle's death replaying in his mind, but the next think he was even vaguely aware of was his team crowding around him, he felt someone squeeze his hand. His breath hitched, as the hand squeezing his own brought him back to reality. And then the shock wore off.

Tears that he didn't notice had been streaming down his face already, increased, his breathing quickened, until he was hyperventilating. And he may have known for almost a year already that his Uncle was gone, but it hit him like a ton of bricks right then. "He's gone." Spider-Man, no Peter. Whispered. "He's gone, he's not coming back. He's gone, he's gone he's gone. It's my fault, he's gone, he's gone." Peter started rambling nonesense still hyperventilating.

He was having a panic attack. "He's gone He's gone, he's gone. He's not coming back, he's gone, it's my fault, my fault, he's gone." His team was yelling at him trying to tell him otherwise, but he wasn't even aware of his own desperate cries. "Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!"

Luke looked worried. "We should call Fury." Sam nodded, already calling him on his communicator. "Fury, something's wrong with Spider-Man...he...he's freaking out..." Sam said, worriedly, while wearily eyeing Peter. "Alright. I'll be there in 3 minutes."

After endless minutes of Peter's panicked ramblings, Nick Fury arrived. "Spider-Man." He stated calmly, kneeling next to where Peter had fallen. But it seemed to do nothing to stop Peter's mumbling, about how it was his fault, and how Uncle Ben was gone and how he wasn't coming back, and he was just going on and on.

Iron Fist sighed, "we have tried speaking to him, to ease his troubled mind, but he does not appear to hear us." Iron Fist said, his usual calm, monotone strained with worry.

Nick nodded, grabbing onto Peter's arm, forcing him into a standing position. Peter was still mumbling, when Nick led him and the others to the quinn jet he had come on.

Peter choked on a sob, his rambling getting louder. "It's my fault, he's gone. He's gone, He's gone. It's my fault. It's my fault. I let him die. He died, he's gone he's gone. He's gone.

Nick pulled the Spider-Man mask off, as Peter started hyperventilating again.

"Peter!" Nick yelled, shaking Peter's shoulders. And just like that, he snapped out of it, completely, still for a moment, then he broke down sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he cried, burying his face in Nick's chest, sinking to his knees, forcing Nick to kneel on the ground too.

Nick just sat there dumbfounded for a moment, before he slowly, wrapped his arms around Peter in a comforting hug. Which only seemed to make Peter cry more, as he kept mumbling 'I'm sorry' through his sobs.

"Peter…It's alright." Nick whispered, with a gentleness he didn't know he had. "I…I killed him. He's dead because of me." Peter sobbed helplessly. "Peter, there's nothing you can do now. If he hadn't died, you never would have become Spider-Man and a lot of other people would have died." Peter just let out another strangled sob.

The rest of the team watched helplessly from their seats.

"I'm sorry Nick…I…I miss him." He choked. Nick nodded. "I know." Then Peter started sobbing again. Even after their jet had landed on the Hellicarrior, and Nick had ordered the others to go hit the showers, he stayed with Peter, as he cried, grieving for his Father figure, until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Nick sighed, still rubbing circles on the young boy's back. Then he picked him up, ignoring the pins and needles shoot up his legs for sitting in that position for so long, and he carried Peter, making sure to go in some of the more unused hallways, so that no one would see Peter unmasked, and so that people wouldn't start getting any ideas that he actually CARED (even if he did, no one else needed to know that)

He brought Peter to his room, near the ones with the other Ultimates, the other teens lived on the Hellicarrior, but Peter really only used his room for recovering from missions, and maybe for a quick power nap, since he still lived with his Aunt. Nick gently laid him down on the bed tucking him under the covers. He sighed, ruffling Peter's hair slightly when the boy started to whimper, effectively soothing him.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure the boy wasn't plagued by anymore nightmares, then he had already suffered that day, he moved to leave, opening the door when, Peter mumbled sleepily, "Thanks Nick…" Nick froze, turning around, seeing Peter had already fallen asleep again.

He smirked, going back to his own office. Nick knew what it was like, being plagued by nightmares. You didn't see the kinds of things they saw and just walk it off. They stayed with you. Haunted you. And some days were worse then others. On his worst days, Coulson showed how great of a best friend he really was and helped Nick through it. And Nick would be there on the Team's worst days to help them through it. Because no one should be alone. And the team wouldn't be. Peter wouldn't be. After being a solo act for so long Peter took time adjusting to letting people in, letting them get close again. But slowly he was started to trust them. And with his new team, and his mentor, they would make sure that he was never alone again. Ever.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that!  
**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


End file.
